


"Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye is Playing on the Radio

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Groping, HP: EWE, Knight Bus, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really should be more careful about teaching Draco Muggle traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Let's Get It On" by Marvin Gaye is Playing on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrankyOh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankyOh/gifts).



> Awhile back I asked for suggestions of possible locations/sex acts to incorporate into the reasons, and FrankyOh had the wonderful idea of H/D getting frisky on a train! I decided to change it slightly, but I hope you enjoy what I came up with. :D
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this over for me! I played around with it a bit since, so all remaining mistakes are my own.

It was late. They'd all been out in the middle of nowhere, celebrating some kind of ceremony with Luna. If he were honest, Harry wasn't really sure what the hell they were actually celebrating, and he certainly didn't know why they had to do it in the middle of the woods. Luna was a friend though, and it wasn't much of a hardship to hang out with his best mates for a night, especially when Luna made sure there was plenty of food and alcohol. 

Unfortunately, the obscure location, the late-hour, and the amount of alcohol consumed meant that there were a limited number of travel options available when Harry was ready to leave.

"The Portkey's not set to go off for another hour and a half," Draco murmured, hot breath tickling Harry's ear as he leaned in close to be heard over the chanting Luna was cheerfully leading. 

"I don't know if I can make it that long. I'm knackered."

"Well then, since I don't think you're in any shape to fly or Apparate, I think the Knight Bus is probably our best bet."

Harry nodded. He let Draco gather their brooms as he said goodbye to Luna, smiling at the sight of her and Hermione dancing around the fire. Hermione was not going to be happy when she remembered this tomorrow morning. Harry thought she looked happy though, with her hair down and her features lit up by the flickering flame. He kissed her and Luna goodbye, gave Ron and the rest of the revellers a wave, and slipped towards the nearby dirt road with Draco.

Minutes later they were clambouring on the Knight Bus. Draco led them up the stairs, passing a few dozing witches and wizards as they settled into some plush looking seats. They sat there in peaceful silence, as Harry let himself sink into a contented half-pissed, half-asleep state while he looked out the window in the inky night.

Harry was so distracted by the scenery rushing past, he didn't register Draco's hand moving up his thigh until Draco's fingertips brushed against his groin. He jolted, turning to give Draco a disapproving glare before looking back out the window.

Unfortunately, Draco didn't seem to find his glare all that terrifying, because his hand crept higher still, moving up until he was cupping Harry's cock through his trousers. Harry could feel himself start to harden beneath the heat and pressure of Draco's palm and moved to push him off. Draco's hand was firm.

"Stop it," Harry hissed. "We're in public for God's sake!"

Draco smiled. "Nobody's looking. The bus is practically empty."

"Practically. Which means, it's not actually empty."

Draco hummed, but made no move to stop. His hand continued to massage Harry's bulge, fingers pressing and squeezing at him until Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

" _Fuck_. Why are you— _ah_ —doing this?"

Draco leaned in close, his breath hot against Harry's ear. "Do you hear that?"

Harry listened. The upper floor was silent but for the faint tinny sound of music filtering through speakers. The song was familiar, but it wasn't until it hit the chorus that realisation dawned on him.

"You're groping me in public because of the song?"

" _You_ were the one who told me that hearing this song meant we had to have sex."

"I didn't mean in public! I was trying to seduce you."

Draco snorted and his hand sped up, making Harry buck up into his palm. "Rules are rules, Harry. Isn't that what you said when this song _conveniently_ started playing from your Muggle music box thing? You said that it was a sign from above that we should fuck."

"I—" He _had_ said that. But Merlin, it wasn't his fault. Draco had been walking around his flat in his tight-as-fuck trousers, and there was no way Harry was going to be able to wait until the end of the night to have his way with him. So he'd found the Marvin Gaye CD that Dean had given him as a gag gift and decided to teach Draco about some Muggle traditions. Luckily, Draco had been more than willing to go along with Harry's transparent ploy to get him naked.

"Song's almost over, Harry. You'd better hurry up and come."

Harry groaned. He couldn't even care about the other passengers on the bus, or the fact that he was still wearing his clothes and he was about to come in his pants like a teenager. All he could focus on was the feeling of Draco's hot lips brushing behind his ear and the grip of his hand on Harry's throbbing cock. 

He closed his eyes, throwing his head back against the cushion and losing himself in the rush of his orgasm flooding through him. Draco's fingers continued their steady massage, milking out the last of Harry's release, as Harry listened the the last bars of the song that started it all. 

"You're a deviant," Harry murmured. "Why's the Knight Bus playing a Muggle song anyhow?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess the radio picks up Muggle stations, too. Lucky me."

Harry couldn't help his lazy smile. He really did feel wonderful, loose and relaxed in the wake of his orgasm. His pants were starting to stick though. "Well the least you could do is clean me off, yeah? Since you couldn't be bothered to wait."

Draco rolled his eyes, but he gamely muttered a cleaning charm. Harry sighed as it washed over his skin.

"Grimmauld Place, London," a voice called out.

"Looks like we're here."

"And you really couldn't have waited those five minutes to have your way with me?"

"I could hardly ignore a sign from above that we should be 'Getting it on,' now could I?" Draco smirked as they headed towards to house.

Harry sighed. He supposed it could have been worse. Though the next time he heard that song playing, Harry would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
